


Music Interests The Both Of Us

by itsNixx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Musical References, Slow Burn, just five and vanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsNixx/pseuds/itsNixx
Summary: Vanya learns something new about Five..





	Music Interests The Both Of Us

After the apocalypse was said and done, the Hargreeve siblings were finally allowed to catch up with each other.

Luther and Allison went to California to visit Claire. Diego, Klaus and Ben went on “Joyrides” together, making up for lost time with their recently returned brother.

Vanya struggled at first to play her violin even after she got her powers under control. Five pushed her to start playing again, complaining it was getting “too quiet around this damn mansion.”

So she did. And to say she missed it was an understatement. 

As Vanya was playing The Bach Chaconne in D minor. She heard the vague sound of a guitar playing. 

She laid her violin in its case and followed the sound. As she got closer she heard someone singing, a man. The only people in the house were her and Five.

Surely, Five wouldn’t do something as foreign as music. 

She was standing next to Five’s door as she listened to him.

“So pretend that you love me. Pretend you’re not lying. When you say that you still dream about me. Like I still do. For you.” 

Vanya stood shocked as he strummed the guitar and continued to sing.

She felt as though she was intruding on his privacy and decided to make herself known. Slowly she raised her fist and knocked gently on his door.

The guitar made a surprised screeching noise and Vanya heard a thud.

Five cleared his throat “Come in.”

Vanya peered in with a shy smile “hey. I heard music playing so I came to check it out.”

“yeah, I had my radio on. Sorry if that distracted you.” He rubbed his neck and looked away from her. “Five.” He turned to her and she gave him a disbelieving look. 

“I heard you playing.” 

Vanya walked over and sat next to him on his bed. “You’re really good.”

He rolled his eyes “hardly.” He put his hand over hers “I do find it relaxing though. But I’m no Vanya Hargreeves.” 

Vanya laughed and leaned into his shoulder. “You’re right, you still gotta few years to go.”

Vanya took in Fives appearance. He was able to manipulate his body so he was no longer a 13 year old boy but a 30 year man like the rest of his siblings. 

Vanya squeezed his hand. “What were you singing? It sounded good.”

Five blushed as he turned his head “It was something I wrote. On my mind, I guess.” “Was it about someone? Dolores?”

He looked back to her again. “No. Not Dolores.” He leaned a little bit closer to Vanya and she felt herself pulled towards those green eyes.  
“Allison?” Five recoiled in disgust. Vanya snorted. “We were having a moment here and you ruined.”

Vanya laughed harder. “A moment, huh.” Five crossed his arms and pouted. Vanya poked his side and cooed at him “Awh Five, I was just teasing. We both know you’re not Allisons type.” 

Five made to leave the bed. Vanya grabbed his arm and pulled him back “wait wait wait. I’m sorry don’t go.” She said between giggles. 

Five stood there as she finally ceased her giggles. She took his face and kissed his nose. “You know you’re cute when you get mad.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I know.”

Vanya smiled “and so modest.” Five grinned “I know.”

“Come on.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, “lets get lunch and we can come back and finish that song for that certain someone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. What did you guys think about this? This is actually my first fanfic I've written, I always get these scenes in my head and I've figured it be good to get them out into writing. Also used Aidans song because "For You" is my favorite.


End file.
